


Trust

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 21:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: "Do you trust me?""Not when you get that gleam in your eyes."





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/gifts).

"Do you trust me?"

"Not when you get that gleam in your eyes."

Greg leant forward and licked a deliberate trail along Nick’s throat.

"Smart boy," he teased and swiftly grabbed for Nick's wrists, securing them in a makeshift knot with his discarded long sleeved shirt before he even had a chance to react. Nick swallowed hard. He didn't like being helpless at somebody's mercy, but this was Greg. Greg, who smiled at him widely. Greg, whose eyes shone with nothing but honesty and care.

"I do," he said, holding his lover's intense gaze, "trust you I mean."

Somehow Greg managed to tie him to the bed and Nick fought the urge to struggle against his restraints. They were loose enough for him to know he could gain the upper hand if he needed to, but that wasn't what this was about. He focused on breathing evenly while Greg licked, kissed and teased every spot from his face to his chest. His breath hitched under the intensity of the new experience, causing Greg to look up at him with worry in his eyes.

"Too much?" he asked, already preparing to loosen the knot, but Nick caught himself quickly.

"No," he said, "don't stop, I want this."

When Greg's mouth wandered further down, hands pressing him to the bed to keep him from bucking up, Nick's heart hammered even harder than usual. The sensations were mind blowing and he loved every second of it but the tinge of discomfort never fully faded. He panted, hard, every muscle in his body twitching. He was a lot less talkative than usual and he hoped Greg wouldn't pick up on it as he continued to battle his demons silently and told his body to focus on the pleasure instead...

"Nick? Are you okay?" Greg furrowed his brows in concern, "I think you just zoned out on me for a minute."

Clearing his throat Nick quickly tried to reassure him. "I... I'm good, that was... uhh... good, really." He absentmindedly rubbed at his wrists, now that Greg had untied him.

"Just good?" Greg prodded, a tinge of insecurity creeping into his usual post sex smugness. Nick felt a pang of guilt and turned to look him in the eyes. "A little overwhelming, is all," he said and drew Greg into a hug.

"You know," Greg spoke into the crook of Nick's neck, "next time just tell me if something makes you uncomfortable."

Nick held on tighter and closed his eyes, "I know," he mumbled, his voice almost cracking, "but I... I didn't want you to stop, k? It wasn't too much. I just gotta work out these... issues, y'know?"

Greg sighed. 

"I'm here to work them out with you." He rose to look Nick in the eyes. "I just don't want you to force it, alright?"

Nick nodded, smiling. "I know," he said, "and I love you for that."


End file.
